Gender Circumstances
by DEVLINQ12
Summary: Ichika Orimura is the first IS pilot in the world or rather the world's first female IS pilot. She will deal with the ups and downs of a hectic school life with a 100% boy environment inside the IS academy where she will be going. Meeting her big brother, reunion with her two childhood friends, crossing paths with a nobleman, a French gentlemen and a German soldier. A busy life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Planning to write a Genderbent IS fic. First time to write a fic here so I'm eager to get started but sadly this is not the 1st chapter; this is just an opening statement for everyone.

I will be updating the real chapter soon just as soon I get some insight on the in's and out's of this fandom.

First the pairing; Ichika of course will be a girl in my fic stuck in an all-boys environment, the typical genderbent IS stuff. But what I'm concerned is the pairing preference of everyone. Not really aiming for a set pairing, just wanted to know the popular pairs for Ichika in the IS world, also counting the genderbent Chifuyu and Tabane in the mix.

Second, the extra OCs. I was planning on insert my own OCs in the fic, mostly villains that wants to kidnap and gets the taste of the female Ichika, will it be something good to add because I might turn a bit NTR-ish and I can tell that everyone here hates NTR.

Third the IS units, originally I plan to give the main cast different IS units but since making new ones are hard, I'm beginning to consider giving them their original IS but with a few alterations to accommodate the whole male IS pilots vibe.

Fourth, lemons, should I add some?

That's it, I will be updating the 1st chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gender Circumstances**

**Finally, after a long time of postponing and postponing I finally finished the 1****st**** chapter of my genderbent IS fanfic. It took quite a while but now here it is, sorry for those who waited so long for this. **

**The first chapters will follow the canon, somewhat, but later it might follow a different route in the coming chapters with how the events go in this fic than the novel so if you have questions, just PM me.**

**Lastly, thanks I'mherepresent (who still accepted even though he was busy) for co-writing my fic, even though I said that it will be long, I just made it short, sorry again. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**Thanks for Tomy98 for inspiring me to write this fic too.**

1st Chapter: The only girl in the academy

***Ichika POV***

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the student homeroom meeting…"

The assistant homeroom teacher, Mako Yamada-sensei, who had already introduced himself, stood in front of the blackboard smiling earnestly at everyone. His height is just like that of normal male students around me so he would definitely pass as one. His fashion statement was not so outdated or clashing with his stature so at least he looked decent, olive green eyes behind his hazy glasses – summing everything up, I think he would pass more as a student here rather than a teacher.

What else can I say? He seriously looked to be a fresh graduate student who suddenly got offered up a job to teach without his prior knowledge.

It seems that it is not just me, many shared my view.

"OK everyone let us all get along nicely in the coming 3 years…"

Nobody reacted though.

First I thought it was awkward but then again, that was not the issue here.

"So let's do self-introductions. Umm… we'll go by seating arrangement."

I kinda of pity him, nobody from his students even tried to react to him, though the way he panicked looked cute, I did not feel like helping him.

If you want to know the reason… then here it is…

Every single student here in this classroom, no, this whole academy – are all boys!

Today is the first day of high school.

On the first day of high school, a new world should rise up like a horizon experiencing the breaking dawn. It's something I should be joyful about.

BUT… it is so problematic that I am the only female in this place.

I could feel different kinds of gazes all around me. I wish can say it was just imagining this but sadly no.

Some gazes were fascinated, some were playful, some were sticky and some were perverted even.

I unconsciously tighten my thighs and held the hem of my skirt, to hide my legs that are barely being covered by this unbelievably short skirt they gave me!

Worst of all, my position is in the front of the middle row of the class.

My long hair, girlish body and my oversized chest is making me stick out here like a bar of gold on top of a pile of rocks.

I don't know what kind of expression I'm making right now but I must be totally pathetic right now. I hope this is not being recorded.

By chance I turned my eyes towards the window and met with a grumpy stare.

It was my childhood friend, Hitoshi Shinonono; he is by far the only person I know in this classroom.

I sent him a pleading look, hoping that he would help me but you know what he did – he turned the other way as if he did not even know me at all.

What's the matter with him, this is cold, to treat a childhood friend like this. It has been 6 years since we saw each other but this is how he greets me…

Does he dislike me now?

"…mura-san? Ichika Orimura-san!"

"Ye-yes!?" I suddenly heard my name and immediately responded in a panicked manner, snickering filled the classroom as expected.

This is bad; I felt my embarrassment climbed a step higher than before.

Boys… I am not bad at handling them; in my middle school many boys have been very friendly with me. They always buy me things even though I did not want them to, asking me to play with them, some even say they like me of course I say I like them too as friends though somehow they seem to get a little depressed after all I say that, I wonder why – ah! What am I doing, I should be listening to the teacher.

Anyway, I'm the only girl in the class with 29 male students, and the assistant homeroom teacher is a male as well. As for the homeroom teacher...I don't know, but he or she is likely to be a male as well. It seems that he hasn't arrived yet. I wonder what's keeping him away from his class on the first day of school?

"Well, apologies for calling you so suddenly, did I surprise you young miss? Sorry but the self-introductions has already started and it is your turn now, so I would be glad if you would introduce yourself. Please?"

For a teacher, he seems to give me more respect than what a teacher should give his student. Is he really older than me? If he was younger I would have no trouble believing it, he really does give off the aura of being a cute "kouhai" after all.

"Please there is no need for such pleasantries, just introductions right? I'll do it since my sensei said so."

"Really then, please do it!"

Yamada-sensei out of excitement grasped my hand gently and smiled at me, was comply with his orders really this fulfilling?

Anyway, without needing to say anything, the variety of stares around me came back again and this time they seem to have increased even more both in number and variety.

I said that I would do it, so here I go… no turning back.

First I fixed my clothes quickly and stood up to face the male-dominated or rather purely male class.

"Uh..."

Perhaps turning my back to them is preferable than this, this is absolutely scary now.

Earlier I was just imagining things but now, I see everything perfectly. All of my male classmates are staring at me with their passionate eyes.

I can definitely feel it piercing through me. Though at times I seem to develop chills in my spine when I see some males that stare at me in a different way, I don't know if I'm imagining it but I noticed that they seem to lick their lips while looking at me.

I'm not food just to remind everyone.

Anyway even Hitoshi glanced over here.

Like I said I can handle boys well but this is too much already.

"Uhm… Well, I'm Ichika Orimura. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

There I finished with my introduction, I feel like sitting down on my chair again but I notice that the classmates around doesn't seem satisfied with what I said.

Their eyes while looking at me were definitely saying "Is that is, saying something more."

Come on, I'm not a celebrity where every nook and cranny of my childhood should be revealed to all of you, I hate talking about myself since there is nothing interesting to talk about it.

"Ummm..."

I began panicking; sweat begins to trickle from my back. I really have no idea on how to get out of this, this is too much for me.

WHY AM I EVEN HERE TO BEGIN WITH!

First a little background of how I came to be here.

I was about to take an entrance exam in the multi-purpose centers for my high school.

Those venues for these exams are really big to begin with, with a lot of opportunities to get yourself lost in it and guess what happened to me…

That's right, I got lost in it.

I have no idea how to find my examination room and ended up wandering like an idiot in the center.

I tried asking some people but the answers were nothing but useless, so I remained lost.

But after wandering aimlessly, I stumbled across a room with nothing in it but a single spotlight in the center, lighting down a strange thing which I did not recognize in the first place.

I walked towards it and at my own curiosity; I touched the strange thing, which turned out to be an Infinite Stratos.

The powerful machine that almost made the go crazy and worse tipped the favor between genders towards the favor of males, as if they were not powerful enough already.

Let's set aside my personal opinions regarding that for a moment, I ended up touching the Infinite Stratos or by what other call it, IS, the machine that only males can operate.

But hey, wait a minute, why is this thing activating when I touched it?

Then as if on cue three male teachers came in and saw me holding on to an activated IS.

Of course they were shocked and had been furiously asking me question as to how I did it.

That was the time that the big change in my life happened, which of course led to my situation in the present.

There you have it, the brief backstory of my life that is also the prelude to my entrance in this all male academy of IS pilots.

Back to reality, now that I'm standing here speechless and being looked at by my male classmates, I'm seriously racking up my brains for an answer.

I have to be tactful here, be like Zhuge Liang!

Know when to retreat and know when to attack.

As I said that wise phrase in my head, a cleared my throat and prepared to answer.

"That's all."

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!

All my classmates, even my childish teacher behind me were surprise that my introduction ended there.

What? You want me to tell you my life?

I looked at Hitoshi, hoping he would help me, but you know what I get, him turning his head like he saw a stranger.

He seriously hates me now!

"Ichika-san, is that really the only thing you can say about yourself?" One of my male classmates raised his hand and asked me.

"Um?"

"Surely there is something more that you can say right?"

Wait, what do you even expect me to say? I'm not some adventurer that possesses a rich life experience for sharing.

"Ichika-san would kindly tell us your 3 sizes."

Eh? What?

"That's a great question!"

"Also Ichika-san, do you have a boyfriend too?"

"What are your preferences in a guy?"

What is this, they are asking me a lot of weird things, this is like a repeat of my 1st day in middle school where the boys started asking me this same questions.

"QUIET!"

Suddenly though, I heard a roar silenced the rowdy classroom and then the next I heard is the sound of a clipboard whacking a head or rather because of the suddenly force that painfully whacked my head, I guess it was me that got whacked on the head.

"Ow!"

I crouched down while holding my head. There I slowly looked up and saw a person staring down at me with a great presence.

"Eh? Um? Guan Yu?"

(WHACK)

Another hit to the head because I called him as the hero of the 3 kingdoms.

I looked up again and this time recognized him.

"Eh? Chiharu-nii!?"

It is, it is really him, my older brother. This person who is my older brother comes home only once or twice a month and I have no idea what he does for a living.

But now he is here as a teacher, more so, my teacher!?

(WHACK)

Another hit to the head.

"Call me Orimura-sensei while we are here at school."

The stare from my brother almost made me keel over and so I blankly nodded.

However something unexpected happened though.

"Here, stand up."

Chiharu-nii's strong hand was right in front of me, he was helping me to my feet.

"Thank you…"

As I took his hand, he gently pulled me up. There I sat back on my chair, feeling a little frazzled because of all this unexpected happenings unfolding one after the other.

I saw my brother walking towards Yamada-sensei and they talked about something.

Then after their little chat my brother faced the class with his scary poker face and declared what I almost thought was a declaration of war.

"Everyone, my name is Chiharu Orimura, and my duty for the next year is to train you in the operation and controls of an IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember and understand. To those who don't understand, I'll teach them till they can even if I have to personally and literally hammer those lessons to their skulls. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year in the academy, until you turn to your 2nd year. You don't have to like me, but you HAVE to respect and obey me! Understood?"

I was expecting scared noises but that is not what I got, instead I got is screams and cheers of elation and admiration.

"Chiharu-sama!"

"That is him, he is the real deal!"

"The champion!"

"Please teach us your ways!"

My brother, in the face of cheers of adulation, made an irritated look.

"I guess my class is the dumping ground for the whackjobs and nutcases…"

Even though you are being idolized like this, Chiharu-nii, you should at least accept their feelings. This brother of mine.

"Oi, can even make a simple greeting to your teacher, is that it?"

"U-Um well, Chiharu-nii this is…"

Suddenly my cheeks god squished by my older brother's hand squeezing it.

"That's Orimura-sensei… right?"

"YESH!"

This older brother of mine… he is still too strict.

"Wait, Orimura-san is the little sister of Orimura-sensei?"

"Alright… now I get it."

"No surprise that he is the only female in the world who can pilot an IS."

I chose to ignore those comments on my back since Chiharu-nii is right in front of me, if I so much as avert my sight from him, I'm through.

Luckily though, Chiharu-nii released my cheeks, just seconds after that the bell signaling the end of homeroom, rang about.

"This is the end of homeroom…. Well then before we end let me make this clear to all of you… for the next months you will memorize everything that is needed to be memorized. I will not stop until all of you become competent pilots for the coming years. Two weeks is the only time I give all of you to master the basics, after that practical training where everything you learn will be applied. So did you get it? If even you don't say yes!"

As powerful as ever. Even though my brother was clearly very strict to them, my classmates all happily responded to him as if he was their master.

I'm not surprised; this is my brother we are talking about.

The champion of the Mondo Grosso, the Olympics of the Infinite Stratos, and is undefeated in all the matches he participated in.

But all of a sudden, he just retired and vanished but maybe that is when he came here to teach.

I was really worried for him, but I guess it was not needed; my brother is the strongest man alive after all.

Chiharu-nii left the room but I did not notice that I was looking at him with an enamored face, good thing I managed to stop before I looked like a fool.

"Hm?"

I turned around and again saw my childhood friend Hitoshi looking at me.

He doesn't seem to be mad at me now.

Out of reflex, I waved at him with a smile.

This is the best time to fix our relationship.

"Huh?"

I did not expect Hitoshi to turn away though.

Did I do something wrong, I just waved at him. But then again, I noticed that some of the boys were glaring at Hitoshi like he was their enemy.

Did I cause that?

"Okay class, now we start with our first subject which is the IS theory subject."

Yamada-sensei said all of a sudden. I totally forgot that we have class today.

With that, I hurriedly took out my notes and jotted things down quickly as if my life depended on it.

***Normal POV***

After the class had ended, Ichika, the only girl in the room and in the academy was fixing her things.

Being the only female, she was the focus of attention of all the males present. All the boys in her class are all looking at her with a variety of looks and stares.

Most notably, a boy of Japanese descent with a lustrous short black hair was looking at the only girl present with a secretly passionate but happy stare.

(Ichika… I did not expect this… I thought I would be prepared for this but… ahhh! I ended up glaring at her…)

Hitoshi Shinonono, the Kendo champion and childhood friend of Ichika felt troubled on how he should approach Ichika after a long time of being separated.

The boy tried to thinking of ways on how to approach Ichika but ended up denying every single one of them because he was shy to do it.

So in the end, he ended up just sitting there and looking at his childhood friend.

Same as Hitoshi other boys seem to want to approach Ichika but also cannot afford to because they were shy and unsure so like Hitoshi, they end up just ogling over Ichika from a distance.

But unlike Houki they seem to be talking about Ichika in a different light, one that Hitoshi did not like.

"Look at her, isn't she pretty."

"Just look at her, fair white skin, drop dead figure and a very beautiful face. Men I would give up my life if she would become my girl."

"She is out of your league though."

The chatter from those boys of the class reached Hitoshi's ears; he honestly did not like hearing it.

But he could not deny it was possible because it is Ichika after all.

Hitoshi in all honesty did not predict at all how Ichika would grow.

Ichika suddenly stood up while she saw fixing her things; this showed everyone her feminine charms without hinderance.

There Hitoshi saw how much his childhood friend grown; long lustrous black hair extending to her hips, slender shoulders, buxom figure especially on the bust which exudes the strong impression of them all.

Hitoshi was aware that not only him but everyone present is entranced by Ichika.

Hitoshi looked back and saw that not just his classmate that are staring but also dozens of students in the hallway are also gawking at his childhood who seemed to be oblivious to the situation.

(I better do something…)

Sensing that some of the boys are already planning to make a move, Hitoshi out of instinct, stood up.

He approached Ichika who just finished fixing her things.

"Oh? Hitoshi?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

Ichika tilted her head at first but then nodded with a smile and said yes.

As the two went out of the room, many of the boys chattered, surprised that someone already made a move on the only girl of the academy.

***Somewhere in Tokyo city***

Three men inside a dark room with a large cinema-like screen showing the picture of a single person talked. The person on the giant screen is Ichika Orimura, the only female IS pilot in the world, in her IS academy uniform.

"So that is her huh?" The first man said.

"Yep, that's her." The second man answered.

"She is really pretty, makes me want to fuck her brains out when we capture her." The third one grinned as he lustfully stared at the picture of the girl.

"Now, now. Don't be too hasty, you'll end up getting killed by her brother if you move to hastily. Abide by the plan and you'll get your chance to rape her as much as you want… after we get what we need from her."

The second man who spoke calmed the third one with an assuring smile.


End file.
